


Fallen Angels in Human Clothing

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Scott McCall, F/M, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, M/M, Mentioned Castiel - Freeform, Mentioned Crowley (Supernatural) - Freeform, Mentioned Gabriel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Mentioned Lucifer (Supernatural), Mentioned Sam Winchester, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Scott Bashing, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Tags May Change, mentioned dean winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Rosa really hadn't expected today to turn so bad, so fast. Her twin, Stiles, is standing beside her, well, sitting really, since they are chained to chairs, and she can feel the panic coursing through his body, the panic that she herself has buried inside her. Her head had stopped throbbing 12 minutes ago and she suspected it was the same for her brother. Peter Hale was reading from an old tome, the pack surrounding him, watching. As soon as the last word to the exorcism is spoken, Peter's eyes raise to hers and, though there is a coldness in them that she hasn't seen since they first met, she stares back unflinchingly. Nothing happens.





	1. Prologue - We're Not Demons!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on the saying 'A wolf in sheep's clothing' Also, this idea came about from me reading waaaaay to many Demon!Stiles fanfics and I suddenly had the idea of Stiles having a twin sister but them being not human.

**Rosa Stilinski**

* * *

Rosa really hadn't expected today to turn so bad, so fast. Her twin, Stiles, is standing beside her, well, sitting really, since they are chained to chairs, and she can feel the panic coursing through his body, the panic that she herself has buried inside her. Her head had stopped throbbing 12 minutes ago and she suspected it was the same for her brother. Peter Hale was reading from an old tome, the pack surrounding him, watching. As soon as the last word to the exorcism is spoken, Peter's eyes raise to hers and, though there is a coldness in them that she hasn't seen since they first met, she stares back unflinchingly. Nothing happens. The pack stares at them, confused, and Peter is surprised that it didn't work. She'd tried to tell them they weren't demons, that they weren't possessed, but of course, they didn't believe them. Derek recovers first, and he's angry.

“Why didn't it work!” He shouts at Peter. “You said it'd work!”

“It was _supposed_ to work!” Peter gripes back, confused, surprised, and angry. He tries to hide it, but Rosa can tell he is curious as well.

“Why didn't it?” Scott is the one who speaks, and his voice is confused and angry, though not as angry as Derek. It makes Stiles flinch from his place beside her, knowing the anger is directed at them, and not at Peter.

“Because _we_ _are_ _not demons!_ ” Stiles snaps, his annoyance overtaking his panic for a moment. The moment he speaks, all eyes are on him and Stiles shrinks away, as best as he can while chained to a chair. On the other hand, Rosa's panic had subsided, completely disappeared even. It had been replaced with an ever growing annoyance so when Scott opens his mouth to say something, she cuts him off.

“If we were demons, it would've worked. Your Latin is surprisingly good, Peter. Stiles and I are fluent in Latin which means we're capable of understanding every word you just spoke. If we were demons, _which we are not_ , that would've exorcised us because it's legit. Which makes me very interested in the book because I can _tell_ it's old and I can tell it's powerful. It makes me wonder how you found it and/or where you got it. I mean, it's just so _interesting_. It's been so long since I've seen a book that had a _real_ exorcism in it, let alone one powerful enough to exorcise Crowley-” Rosa fully planned on continuing to talk, caught up in her thoughts as she was, but her brother cleared his throat, cutting her off. Rosa flushed, realizing she'd gone on a tangent like she and her brother did so often. The pack was staring at her, shock clear in their faces, as well as confusion.

“Who the hell is Crowley?” It was Jackson that spoke and the pack turned to look at him. He looked sheepish for a moment and then the pack turned their eyes back to Rosa and Stiles. Rosa cleared her throat.

“He uh...well he's the King of the Crossroads. And based on the confusion on your guys' faces, you don't know what that is” Stiles says and Rosa sighs heavily. She doesn't _want_ to explain this, it gives her and her brother no points at all and is likely to just dig their hole even deeper into the ground. But she really doesn't think they're going to be let out soon and she would prefer _not_ using her powers to break the chains, even though it'd be little trouble.

“He's a high ranking demon who recently labeled himself King of Hell” Rosa rolls her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm “After the Queen, Lilith, who was the first demon ever created, was killed. He's a pain in the ass more than he is a threat, at least to us” Rosa's voice takes on a note of hostility when she mentions Lilith, though it quickly disappears. The wolves in the room can smell the anger that briefly wafts from her brother though it too disappears quickly.

“If you aren't demons, how do you know about the first demon? And the King of Hell?” It's Lydia who speaks, always the first to recover, always the smartest, other than Peter. Rosa can't help but snort at the skepticism that Lydia doesn't even try to hide. Rosa can tell that the pack wants to know just as much as Lydia.

“We're not demons,” Stiles says again “We're Fallen Angels” Everything goes completely still and quiet. Rosa can tell that whatever is about to happen isn't very good and she's right when the pack, minus Derek and Peter (Always Peter), explode. There are questions being blurted out faster than her hearing and mind can pick apart. It's basically a wall of noise until Derek snaps out 'Enough!' and the pack goes silent.

“Look, we'll explain everything, I promise” Rosa pointedly ignores Stiles horrified look “but please get rid of these stupid chains before I snap them. I'm fucking cramping in this position and it's annoying” Stiles huffs out an agreement but no one moves to get rid of the chains. Rosa grumbles before reaching inside and grasping onto some Grace. She hears soft gasps and the room gets brighter. She figures she's probably glowing as she uses her Grace to snap the chains on her body.

Rosa stands up, shoving the chains off her and rubbing her wrists. Her hands flood with color, pins, and needles taking hold as blood flows back into them. She moves to Stiles, quickly snapping the chains and helping him stand. She can feel the uneasiness of the pack at her back but for now, she ignores them, checking Stiles over. She ignores his grumbling about being 'fine' and 'stop mother-henning me' When she is sure his head has healed and his hands are fine, she steps back, right past the devil's trap painted on the floor. She hears even more gasps from behind her and she feels vindictively pleased.

When Rosa finally turns to look back at the pack, they all have wary looks on their face, even Derek does, though Peter (Always Peter), has a blank look on his face. Rosa can tell he has buried all emotion so far that she would have to go rooting through his mind to find out what he's _actually_ feeling and she feels impressed. She gives the back an 'I told you so' look that has Isaac snickering despite himself. Hearing the snicker causes Stiles and Rosa both to relax and that causes most of the pack to relax as well. Stiles stretches, his back popping.

“So,” Stiles says the word like a sigh as if he's resigned to his fate. Which let's be honest, they both are “questions?"


	2. Ch. 1 - Vampires Exist?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa is tired and she just wants to sleep even though angels don't sleep. She can feel that her brother is just as exhausted as she is, the wariness creeping up on them and spreading throughout their bodies. The pack had taken longer than they expected on their questions and it wasn't until around two A.M. that they were finally able to just go home. They have school tomorrow and that knowledge makes them even more tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may eventually change the tags so certain characters aren't just MENTIONED, but nothing is certain yet so as of now, most of the SPN characters, like Crowley, are just mentioned. Nothing is set in stone which is why I thought I'd let you guys know it might change, but at this point, they'll just be mentioned.
> 
> Just for the record, this is completely unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine and I would appreciate if you guys would point them out to me when you spot them, though please be kind about it. I don't always catch them.

Rosa is _tired_ and she just wants to _sleep_ even though angels _don't sleep_ _._ She can feel that her brother is just as exhausted as she is, the wariness creeping up on them and spreading throughout their bodies. The pack had taken longer than they expected on their questions and it wasn't until around two A.M. that they were finally able to just _go home._ They have school tomorrow and that knowledge makes them even more tired. Most of the pack had taken everything surprisingly well. Rosa could tell that Derek was still wary and Peter wouldn't look at either of them (And boy if that didn't _hurt_ ) but the rest of them had accepted them.

They had answered every question the pack could think of. Well, _almost_ every question. When talk of _Lucifer_ had cropped up, which they knew it would, they did say they _were_ _Fallen Angels_ , their eyes went dark and pain, that they had long tried to bury, flashed through them. The pack had clearly smelt the sudden pain that wafted off them and the subject had been thankfully dropped.

Of course, the drop of _that_ subject had predictably brought up _another_ subject that Rosa didn't want to talk about...killing. More specifically, if she or Stiles had ever killed someone _innocent_. Stiles had stiffened when the question was asked, by Scott predictably, and she and Stiles had locked eyes for a brief moment. They'd decided to be honest about it and explained that, while they weren't without blood on their hands, they hadn't killed any innocents in a _very_ long time. The pack understood what they hinted at. They _had_ killed innocents at some point, but they didn't do that anymore. Surprisingly, the pack had seemed to accept that answer.

Now, Rosa and Stiles are pulling up to their home in Stiles' jeep, (Roscoe as he'd named it), and into the driveway. One of the questions the pack had asked was if their father, Noah, knew that they weren't really his kids. Stiles had told them that he knew they weren't human, but Rosa knew the pack knew it hadn't really answered their question.

Noah Stilinski was not aware that his twin children weren't really his children. Neither Rosa nor Stiles felt like informing him because it meant telling him other things. Other things like Rosa and Stiles' real names were Raziel and Seriphial respectively. Things like Rosa and Stiles, his kids, were dead before they were even born. That his wife, Claudia, had plans to make a demon deal to save their lives and instead, Raziel and Seriphial had stepped in. That they could've saved Claudia from her illness but she _hadn't let them_ and that they still felt guilt over it. These things would shatter Noah, and neither angel wanted this because, as silly as it may seem, both angels had grown to love Noah, grown attached to him, much like they had with the pack.

Rosa sighs heavily and gets out of the jeep, hearing her brother do the same. They trudge up the sidewalk to the front door. Their father's cruiser isn't in the driveway, which means he isn't home, and Rosa knows her twin shares her relief. Rosa unlocks the door with her key and walks in, letting the scents and feel of the home relax her Grace, which has been rolling uncomfortably since she'd woken up in the warehouse _chained to a chair._

She feels a brush of Grace against her own, a silent question passing through her with the brush. She looks at her twin, nods, and they both head up the stairs to Stiles' room. They collapse into Stiles' bed unceremoniously, but neither seems to care. Rosa toes off her shoes as she and Stiles gravitate towards each other until they are wrapped in each other's arms. Stiles tucks his head under Rosa's chin, burying his face in her chest as Rosa holds him tightly. They haven't laid in this position since Claudia had died and that was 7, almost 8, years ago. The memory causes pain to throb through her Grace and Rosa feels Stiles' Grace lay against hers. The feeling causes her to relax a bit more and her breathing evens. She hadn't even realized her breathing had picked up. She feels her Grace relax against her brothers, whose Grace also relaxes. Soon, her eyes shut and she is drifting amongst the stars.

* * *

Rosa is annoyed. She's annoyed because she's in class and Jackson won't stop _staring_ at her and Stiles. He won't stop _staring_ at them because of last night. Lydia is _at least_ more discrete, watching rather than staring, and looking like she's actually focused on what the teacher is saying but Jackson is pitiful and openly staring at them and she's tempted to turn around and stare back at him when Stiles brushes his Grace against hers, sending calming waves. Rosa huffs but allows him to calm her. Stiles is grinning at her. The bell rings and Rosa is more than a little relieved to be going to lunch.

Her and Stiles grab a soda, but nothing to eat seeing as they don't  _need_ to eat and the pack knows they aren't human now. They see that Scott is sitting with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson at one table, while Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are sitting at a separate table. Normally, they would sit with Scott but Rosa doesn't want to sit with him and the ' _popular kids_ ' today, especially with Jackson sitting there, so she sits at the table with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. They look at her in surprise before looking back down at their trays and eating. Rosa cannot help but feel pleased that they aren't afraid of her.

Rosa doesn't look up when Stiles sits beside her but she can sense as well as smell the hurt coming from Scott. They ignore him and drink their soda's, bringing Isaac, Boyd, and Erica into a conversation about how quiet things have been. Rosa notices when Erica stiffens slightly. She looks up and can't hide her surprise. Lydia is sitting across from Rosa, smiling softly. The move is deliberate as if to say  _I won't treat you differently_. Warmth spreads through Rosa and she can tell her brother is just as touched. Scott, Jackson, and Allison don't move and Rosa forces herself not to dwell on what it means.

* * *

There is a Pack Meeting today. It's been a little over a week since the pack found out that Stiles and Rosa weren't human and things have gone back to normal. _Mostly_ something whispers in the back of her mind and Rosa holds back a sigh. Not everything was normal, well, not everything was as it was right before the pack had found out. Derek kept his distance from Stiles (and Rosa could tell how much it hurt her brother, even if he wouldn't show it) and, predictably, Peter kept his distance from her ( _It hurt_ not that she'd tell him that. It wouldn't do any good).

Scott, Jackson, and Allison seemed to have withdrawn from them as well, and while it hurt Rosa less than her brother, it still hurt. Rosa felt like strangling Scott because it wasn't _fair_. Stiles had done nothing but be his best fucking friend in the whole freaking world when Scott had _no one_. And when Scott was bitten, _Stiles was still fucking there!_ But the moment Scott found out that his best friend wasn't human, he withdrew. Damn Stiles' unending loyalty regardless of whether that loyalty was extended to him _because it wasn't_ and it infuriated Rosa to no end. Rosa felt like asking to be in Derek's pack more and more with each passing day because of it. They _technically_ weren't part of the pack (They were _supposed_ to be part of Scott's pack) but they were allowed at Pack Meetings so they could relay information to Scott's pack, especially if it's about a new big bad that has strolled into town and is killing people.

When Rosa and Stiles show up to Derek's loft, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are already there. Peter is as well and as per usual, he's sitting on the spiral staircase. Isaac looks up and  _smiles_ at them, and Rosa can feel warmth spread through her. She smiles back, but Stiles is looking at Derek. Rosa grabs his arm and pulls him over to the couch, sitting down beside Isaac and pulling her brother down beside her. Isaac pulls her into a conversation and Rosa ropes Stiles into it to get his mind off things. It works because as the conversation goes on, she can sense him relaxing further and further. Soon, though, Derek is calling their attention and explaining that there have been several murders around town. He  _also_ explains that these murders aren't normal because the people are being drained of blood.

"So...you think  _vampires_ have come to Beacon Hills?" Isaac asks, and he looks seconds away from laughing. Stiles shakes his head slightly.

"Isaac, vampires are real," Rosa says and Isaac looks at her, eyes wide.

"What?!" Isaac squeaks and Stiles chuckles.

"We've had run-ins with them before. You have to cut off the head to kill them. Crosses and stakes don't do anything. They're myths. Vampires, however, aren't. Does anyone have a piece of paper?" Rosa asks. Erica furrows her eyebrows in confusion and Boyd hands her a notebook. "Thank you" Rosa opens it and takes the pencil Boyd also hands her. She starts to sketch into the notebook and when she's done, she shows the picture to the pack.

 

_**(** **THIS IS NOT MINE. I FOUND IT ON GOOGLE. I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THIS. AGAIN, ** **THIS IS NOT MINE** **)** _

"As you can see from the drawing, a real vampire has an entire extra set of teeth that come down from their gums and cover their human teeth. They can hide them and appear completely human unless exposed to blood. Sometimes their eyes give off a shine like animals that are nocturnal. A weakness they have is what Hunters call 'Dead Man's Blood' which is.. _exactly_ what it sounds like. The blood from a dead person, preferably recently dead. You inject it into them but it only briefly incapacitates them. Sunlight does hurt them but it's more like a sunburn than anything, so it's not lethal. The only surefire way to kill them is decapitation, though enough blunt force trauma, such as caving in the skull with a bat, can kill them as well," Stiles says as Isaac, Erica, and Boyd stare at the drawing. Suddenly, Isaac looks up, eyes wide.

"Vampires exist?!" Isaac's voice is ridiculously high-pitched and Stiles can't help but laugh.

* * *

Rosa doesn't want to see Scott, she's too afraid she might punch him in his stupid face, so she drops Stiles off at Scott's house to inform his 'best friend' that there are vampires in town. She drives home, keeping the radio off and thinking about whether she should track the vampires, or wait. By the time Rosa pulls up to her house, she still hasn't made a decision and she gets out of her car after parking it in the driveway beside her father's cruiser. She feels somewhat glad that he is home and she smiles as she opens the door.

"Stiles? That you? Or is that Rosa?" Noah's voice sounds from the kitchen. He sounds tired, frustrated. It suddenly occurs to her that he's probably working on the murder case, even if he doesn't yet know they are being killed by vampires. Rosa doesn't really want to tell him, but he has a right to know.

"It's me, Dad. Stiles should be home later. He's over at Scott's right now," Rosa says as she walks into the kitchen and sure enough, he has a file on the kitchen table. It's open, and there are probably about 14 or 18 photos. There have been 6 bodies, according to Derek, not including the one he stumbled upon today. Derek put in an anonymous call but Rosa doesn't know if they found the body. There are 6 different photos and 3 for each body, all different angles. It's somewhat grisly, but Rosa is used to death so it doesn't bother her. However, it clearly bothers her father. He nods at what Rosa said, and then focuses back on the photos, even as he speaks.

"I want you two to be careful. There is someone going around and draining the blood of people" Her dad says, and Rosa bites her lip. He seems to notice "What is it?"

"It's uh...well, it's a vampire. Maybe...more than one? We're not sure if it's more than one but it's definitely a vampire" Rosa says, rather reluctantly. Her father stares at her before sighing heavily and cleaning up the photos, putting them back into the file as he stands. "W-wait, what are you doing?" Panic curls in Rosa's stomach but she relaxes a bit at what he says.

"I'm going to bed. Werewolves and Banshees were one thing but  _vampires_? I...someday I'm going to have to ask just how much is out there and that's not going to be tonight" He walks over to her, kissing the top of her head before he heads for his room, which is on the bottom floor. "Goodnight Rosa, I love you"

"Goodnight dad," Rosa says, watching him go to his room, the folder in his hands. When his door is shut, Rosa sighs heavily and, after turning out the kitchen light and grabbing a soda, heads up the stairs to her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Rosa means when she says that Noah's kids were dead before they were ever born is that they had no soul (Had never meant to have souls), and they were going to be stillborn. Claudia knew they were going to be stillborn and she was going to make a demon deal in the hopes of saving them.


	3. Ch. 2 - A Bad Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of death saturates the area and it makes her nearly gag. Rosa vaguely thinks that if it's bad for her, she doesn't want to know how bad it is for the wolves. In her hands, she grips a Gerber Gator Machete, and the closer they get to the warehouse, the tighter she grips it. Stiles is holding an identical machete, only because Rosa insisted he couldn't bring his bat because it'd break. Every wolf is holding some type of blade, even Derek, who was originally against using anything other than his claws before he acknowledged that ripping the throat out of a vampire wouldn't kill it. Rosa is nervous, and she knows it's because she's worried about the pups, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've EVER written. Which isn't saying much I guess, previously the longest chapter was like, 5,000 words and usually I aspire to make a chapter at LEAST that long but this one just...kept going? Also, sorry this took so long, I actually wrote this whole thing in a few hours, maybe about 4 or 5? I hadn't started the chapter yet and I wanted to give you guys a new chapter and once I started thinking about it, my mind just ran absolutely wild with ideas.

Rosa is even angrier than she was the day before. Stiles had come home from Scott's, smelling of dejection. Apparently, Allison had been there and Scott hadn't cared whatsoever about what Stiles had been trying to tell him and just demanded he left. Now, Rosa is sitting in class, taking a Math test. Scott is not in her math class and she couldn't be more thankful because she's still feeling like she might tear him apart. She hasn't calmed down in the slightest since Stiles reluctantly told her what had happened last night, but she'd been able to hide it. It doesn't help that Stiles faked being sick (rather believably, she might add) so as to get out of going to school today. Rosa knows it's because he isn't sure if he can handle seeing Scott right now.

Rosa finishes her test, more than a little thankful that it's Friday and this is her last class. When the bell rings, she goes straight to her locker. She figures she can get her stuff and go straight home to pick up Stiles, she wants to go to Derek's loft because she did a sweep of the area and found where the vampires were staying. However, she's wrong. Before she even realizes he's coming, Scott is suddenly there, beside her locker, and asking about Stiles. No, not asking, demanding. He's demanding to know where Stiles is and what he wanted to tell him last night. He's 'apologizing' for last night, making excuses for the way he treated her brother, and it makes Rosa's blood boil.

Before Rosa can even register that she's moving, the scent of blood is in the air and there is the sound of a thud. Scott's nose is bleeding, broken, and he is laying on the floor of the hallway. She'd punched him. She crouches over Scott even as students watch them, some gathering around. She glares at Scott so coldly that he flinches. Rosa keeps her voice low enough that no one around them can hear her unless they have enhanced hearing. Furious or not, she's not stupid.

"I hate you, Scott. In fact, I've slowly started liking you less and less since you turned and now it's fully cemented. I absolutely loathe you. And you wanna know why? Because you are just the absolute shittiest 'best friend' in the world. Stiles is supposed to be your  _best friend_ but you use him and then toss him away all the time. You treat him like he's garbage when you should be kissing the ground he fucking walks on. My brother is a near genius, he is loyal to a fucking fault, and he stood by you when you had  _no one_. When you were young and you had no friends, Stiles made friends with you because he saw a lonely boy who he could help to not be lonely anymore. When your father walked out, Stiles was right fucking there. He held you while you  _cried_. When Peter bit and turned you, Stiles  _stood by you_ even though he knew it was dangerous. Even though you weren't  _human_ anymore. And when you tossed him aside and ignored him because you wanted to be with Allison,  _he still stood by you_. But now that you know he's not the fragile little human you always believed him to be, you want to just treat him like he means nothing, before turning around and pretending to be sorry just because it's convenient. I'm sick of it. Either get your fucking act together or tell my brother you don't want to be friends anymore because I will not stand by and watch you break him apart any longer" Rosa's voice is as cold as her gaze, colder than she'd ever heard herself speak. Scott is still on the floor, gaping at her. She stands up, pulls her backpack out of her locker and closing it. The few people around them quickly move out of her way.

* * *

Stiles can tell that she's angry, but he doesn't ask. He climbs into her car and brushes his Grace against hers, hoping to help calm her. She lets him try, though she doesn't think it's going to work. It does, but it doesn't. By the time they are at Derek's loft, she doesn't feel like she's going to tear down the building in her fury, but she isn't exactly calm, either. The ride up in the elevator is slow, annoying, but Stiles distracts her easily by talking about her test.

"I'm so jealous of how easily math comes to you" Stiles mutters.

"If you actually paid attention in class, it wouldn't be so hard for you" Rosa answers, smirking. The elevator  _dings_ , signaling that they've arrived at the right floor. They step off together and walk to the heavy sliding door. It opens, though not without trying to fight them. The front room is empty, but Derek comes out quickly, seeming surprised he has visitors. When he sees them, a wary look crosses his face and even Rosa has to admit that it hurts. He doesn't really trust them.

"What are you two doing here?" Derek asks, voice gruff as usual.

"Last night I did a sweep of the area. I found how many vampires we're dealing with, and where their nest is" Rosa says and Derek relaxes, if only a little.

"Well?" Derek doesn't make it sound like a demand, but Rosa knows that's basically what it is.

"We're dealing with 8 vampires, as of last night, and their nest is an abandoned warehouse right before you leave town," Rosa says and Derek narrows his eyes.

"What do you mean 'as of last night'?" Derek asks.

"We can tell how recent a person was turned. Sometimes, we can even tell who turned them, but not always. Scott is a good example of this. The moment we saw him the day after he was bitten, we knew he'd been turned. We could feel it, even if it hadn't fully taken hold until that night. However, we couldn't tell  _who_ had turned him, just that it was a new Alpha. Two of the vampires are newly turned, one of them having been turned last night. From what Rosa could tell, 6 vampires came to town, now there are 8, and there will likely be more. They are trying to build a nest, which usually houses about 20 or more vampires. It's also a very  _very_ dumb idea on their part considering Beacon Hills is  _werewolf territory_. However, either they don't know you guys exist, or they don't consider you guys a threat. Either way, they are  _very_ stupid" Stiles answers. Derek stares at them, clearly surprised. After a brief moment, he nods.

"I'll let the pack know and we'll go after them tonight," Derek says, already pulling out his phone. Rosa's eyes widen and she steps forward, alarmed.

"You can't just go after them," Rosa says. Derek looks at her and before he can respond, she continues "None of them even know how to fight a vampire. It'd be smarter to teach them, even if only  _briefly_ how to fight a vampire, how to get close enough to chop off their heads, instead of just jumping into a fight," Rosa says.

"Can you teach them?" Derek questions after a long moment. Rosa's eyes widen in surprise and she can feel the surprise filtering through Stiles' Grace as well.

"Us? You...want _us_ to teach them?" Stiles inquires and Derek sighs.

"Didn't you guys say you've dealt with vampires before?" Derek asks and Stiles nods. "Well, you'd be the only ones who've dealt with them, the only ones who actually _know_  how to deal with them. Logic dictates you'd be the smartest choice" Rosa snorts and dodges Stiles' elbow. They share a glance and smile at Derek.

"We'd be honored to teach your pack how to decapitate a vampire," Stiles says. 

* * *

The next morning, Rosa and Stiles are with the pack, having just arrived at the warehouse where the vampires are. Rosa doesn't like the feeling surrounding the area. The smell of death saturates the area and it makes her nearly gag. Rosa vaguely thinks that if it's bad for her, she doesn't want to know how bad it is for the wolves. In her hands, she grips a Gerber Gator Machete, and the closer they get to the warehouse, the tighter she grips it.

Stiles is holding an identical machete, only because Rosa insisted he couldn't bring his bat because it'd break. Every wolf is holding some type of blade, even Derek, who was originally against using anything other than his claws before he acknowledged that ripping the throat out of a vampire wouldn't kill it. Rosa is nervous, and she knows it's because she's worried about the pups, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. Derek was dead set on getting rid of the vampires quickly, and Stiles pointed out it should be done while the sun is up because they will be reluctant to go out in the sun, even if it won't kill them. They trained them almost all night and then trained them some more in the morning before Derek insisted on them going around noon because the sun was highest then. Rosa thought it was pretty smart and didn't have any qualms about telling Derek that.

From inside the warehouse, Rosa can't hear any movement and she knows it's because the vampires are asleep. Rosa and Stiles are using their Grace to hide the presence of the pack from the vampires, not wanting to tip them off until it's too late. Before long, they are opening the door to the warehouse and silently creeping in. The stench of death is even stronger inside and Rosa finally sees why. There are three bodies in the corner of the warehouse, each one at least a week old. Rosa isn't sure if the vampires killed them or if they were the reason the vampires chose this warehouse. They don't appear to be drained of blood, but Rosa can't quite tell from the distance.

The pack creeps closer to the vampires and Stiles is the first one to cut the head off a sleeping vampire, the noise waking the others and then it's a full-scale attack. Both of the new vampires have already fed so there is no curing them and they seem far too happy to be vampires. During the ensuing fight, Isaac is thrown into a wall, which breaks his leg. The yelp he lets out distracts Boyd, who is then thrown into a wall, breaking his arm, though he gets back up quickly.

Peter is fighting the leader when the leader's girlfriend comes up behind Peter and bites deep into his shoulder. He lets out a snarl and cuts the head off the leader, causing the girl to bite deeper into his shoulder. Rosa rips the vampire off, fury curling through her Grace. A snarl is on her lips, but she doesn't let it out and instead, she viciously decapitates the vampire whose mouth is now covered in Peter's blood. It's the last one and now they are all dead. Isaac's leg needs to be reset, Boyd's arm is already healing and Peter's shoulder is bleeding quite a bit but no one else is hurt.

Stiles makes a Twilight joke that has Erica and Isaac laughing. Boyd raises an eyebrow. Derek and Peter snort. Rosa shakes her head but smiles fondly at her brother. Rosa helps Isaac to his feet and they head back to Derek's loft. It's a long,  _long_ walk and Rosa suddenly wishes she had thought to drive instead of just flying with Stiles.

When they arrive, Rosa helps Isaac to the couch and Stiles sits beside him, drawing him into a conversation to distract him. Derek moves over to them and, while he is distracted, resets Isaac's leg, causing Isaac to let out a sharp whine of pain, his eyes glowing a bright yellow. Stiles continues to talk to him and soon, Isaac doesn't appear to notice the pain anymore. Erica and Boyd join the conversation and Derek heads into the kitchen. Peter stands by the stairs, watching them. After a moment, Peter turns and walks up the stairs. Rosa can tell he is still bleeding, tries to convince herself it doesn't worry her, and, without much thought, follows him up the stairs.

Rosa can tell Peter is surprised she followed him and he narrows his eyes at her. She doesn't say anything, refuses to admit to even herself how much it hurts that he clearly doesn't trust her. Instead, she just stands there and patiently waits. After a moment, Peter realizes what she wants and he goes to argue, before he seems to realize something and he just takes off his shirt, revealing the still bleeding bite on his shoulder. The sight of it makes fury curl in Rosa's stomach once more, but she pushes it down and away, firmly telling herself _He's not mine!_

A first aid kit appears in her hands and she walks over to him, opening it and pulling out everything she needs. She silently cleans the bite, her fury slowly calming. When the bite is cleaned, she gives it a touch of her Grace, speeding up the healing process and she feels pleased when the wound quickly closes. She can feel his arctic eyes on her but she can't meet them, scared of what she might see. Instead, she closes the first aid kit and sets it to the side, not making it disappear, even though she could. She thinks they could use one around the loft anyway. Rosa then turns and heads back down the stairs, feeling Peter's eyes burning holes in her back with every step until she is out of his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it ended like that. I had to end it and didn't really know HOW to end this chapter. I'm also sorry there wasn't much detail to the fight. I tried to do better but I really couldn't come up with much. On a different note, this chapter is 13,230 words! That's the longest chapter I've EVER written. It's crazy. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Edit: So wrong. Characters, not words. It's not even CLOSE to being the longest chapter I've written.
> 
> Also, I don't think I mentioned this but this story is set AFTER S2 but BEFORE S3 and it will have some aspects of S3, mainly S3A (NOTHING OF S3B) but just certain characters and it's not going to be the same. I'm actually going to be changing backgrounds of certain characters. Also, for sure, there is at least going to be one persons death, and potentially three in total (Haven't decided yet)


	4. Ch. 3 Pain Is Nothing New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, a bit of sex in the beginning (Sort of. It's vague, no real detail) I kind of brush past it but I didn't want pure sex yet, if at all. I haven't decided that yet. Also, we get some insight into Stiles and Rosa's past. It's all from Rosa's POV and admittedly there isn't much Stiles there, but he's mentioned a good bit.  
> OH and a brief reminder, since it was only briefly mentioned in the first chapter, Raziel is Rosa's real name, Seriphial is Stiles' real name. These are the names they were given when they were created

It had been a week since the vampires were killed and things were going... _okay_. They weren't great, weren't even really good, but they could be worse. Which is why Rosa is surprised when she walks into her room and... _Peter_ is there, sitting at her desk, an opened book in his hands. He's clearly not reading it, even if he was before, Rosa can tell. She lets her backpack slip off her shoulders, catching it before it falls to the floor. She sets it beside her desk and doesn't say anything. Peter'll talk when he's ready. She does, however, strip off her jacket and hang it up on the back of her bedroom door. She's curious what he wants but she knows better than to push. Peter is almost eerily like her brother sometimes and the way they close up or push back when pushed is only one of the things that they have in common. She suddenly wonders if Stiles or Peter even  _realize_ how similar they are. She looks at Peter and decides he probably knows.

Suddenly, Rosa's back is pressed against her door and Peter's arctic blue eyes are staring into her forest green eyes, searching for something. She has no idea what he's searching for but he must find it because suddenly his lips are on hers. The kiss is not soft and it's not even close to sweet. It's raw, savage, rough, and it's exactly what she  ~~wants~~ likes.

Peter's grip on her hips is bruising and it causes her to moan into his mouth. He licks into her mouth as if he's never tasted her before. A low growl builds in his chest and he presses closer to her, pressing his body completely against hers, and it wrenches another moan out of her. Before long, they are naked and Rosa is pinned beneath his body as he thrusts deep into her willing body. It's hard and rough and Rosa can't seem to get enough.

It lasts hours and when they are done, satisfied, Peter doesn't stay. He gets up, pulls on his clothes, and leaves without even a word. Rosa lays in her bed and tries to pretend it doesn't affect her. Tries to ignore how much his silence hurts more than his words ever could. After a long moment, she gets up, gets dressed, and does her homework. When it's done, she's left with nothing to do, but she can't handle the way her mind will wander, so she goes to the kitchen and makes dinner for her father and Stiles. Rosa isn't hungry, and technically doesn't need to eat, so she doesn't make any for herself. When she is done, Rosa climbs back up the stairs to her own room, closing the door. She collapses onto her bed and stares at the ceiling for a long moment before closing her eyes. After a brief moment, Rosa is amongst the stars, the entire universe spread out before her.

* * *

Raziel remembers when the universe was created. She remembers a father that was observant, that cared, siblings that were happy. She remembers Raphael's strong-headedness, Gabriel, and Seriphial's mirth, and their tricks, Michael's loyalty, and protectiveness...but most of all, she remembered the brightest of them all, Samael. She remembers Samael's laugh as ne taught nir younger siblings, Gabriel and Seriphial, everything ne knew. She remembers Samael's smile and just how bright ne's Grace would shine when ne was happy. She remembers how warm Samael's Grace had been. And...Raziel remembers when humans were created.

She remembers how Samael's Grace slowly grew colder and colder. She remembers how Samael slowly gathered more and more of their siblings, rallying them behind nir's cause while Michael and Raphael did the same. Raziel remembers when Samael approached Gabriel and how Gabriel had shrunk away from how cold Samael's Grace was. She remembers when Gabriel fled and how her Grace ached at the loss of her sibling. She remembers how Samael had approached her and Seriphial, begged them to join nir side. She remembers how she had tried to reason with nem, to stop before it was too late. She remembers how ne's Grace had darkened when she said 'Samael' and how ne had snapped that nir name was  _Lucifer,_ not Samael. She remembers how much it hurt hearing nem say that...she remembers giving in with Seriphial right by her side.

Raziel remembers cutting down their siblings for a cause she didn't believe in. She remembers Seriphial protecting her as violently as she protected him, neither one believing in Lucifer's cause, but neither one willing to leave nir's side either. So, they fought together, took down their siblings and it was almost too easy. She remembers the moment Michael stepped onto the battlefield with his sword. She remembers the way he cut down their siblings just as easily as she and Seriphial did. She remembers when Michael stood in front of Lucifer. She remembers Lucifer pleading with Michael, pleading to not do what ne was going to do, to join nem. She remembers Michael refusing and she remembers them fighting. Raziel remembers the sharp pain going through the Host when Michael cast Lucifer out of Heaven. She remembers ~~falling~~ fleeing with Seriphial and she remembers feeling nothing but pain for so long. 

* * *

 Rosa gasps as she's suddenly thrust back into her body. Her cheeks are wet and she vaguely realizes she's crying. Stiles is looking down at her like he knows where she was and what she was thinking about. He says nothing and just climbs into bed beside her. She dimly recognizes that it's dark out now. He wraps his Grace around hers and then wraps his arms around her. She clings to him like her life depends on it. She thinks it might. He'd never left her. He'd always been there for her and she for him. He was part of her past, their past, and it hurt but she loved him and would never let him go. She didn't think she could. He was her brother, her best friend. He knew all her secrets and she knew all of his. But damn if the past didn't hurt. It felt raw, like an open wound, and everything that had happened with Peter and the pack only made things worse. She let Stiles comfort her, let him hold her as she silently cried for the loss of their sibling so long ago. And for the loss of the man that she is in love with. 

* * *

Time flies by and before Rosa knows it, it's been a month. A full month since she and Stiles were forced to reveal themselves to the pack. Scott is still being a complete dick about things, Lydia is being absolutely awesome about everything, and even Jackson isn't so bad. Derek has calmed down a lot over the month, though Peter has grown ever distant since they slept together again. Rosa tries to not let it get to her but it hurts because now she's admitted to herself that she's in love with him, has been for months now, and it's clear that he doesn't feel the same way. Still, she tries her best to push her feelings down and away, especially now that there has been a murder,  _again_. While this one is more likely just a regular human, Derek felt the need to inform us that it was possible that it wasn't. The person murdered was a girl, someone Stiles and she knew growing up, named Heather. Stiles took it harder than Rosa, but Rosa did mourn the loss of the girl.

"What's the 'Threefold Death'" Isaac asks when Rosa points out that it's probably not a regular human who killed Heather.

"In this case, the  **Threefold Death** is being killed in three different ways. Heather was found with a severe blow to the head, her throat cut, and then she was strangled by what appears to be a garrote. Hence the  **Threefold Death**. No normal human is going to go to such great lengths to kill someone. However, this does mean that I can guarantee that more people are going to die, unfortunately," Rosa answers.

"Is there anything you can do?" Erica asks and Rosa shakes her head.

"No, not without more information. Right now, it's just one death. I don't know who killed Heather, why they killed her, who is going to die next, or even where they are going to die...I only know the how. It's not enough information, which means I need to wait for more" Rosa says. They don't like the idea of more people dying, but Derek admits that it's really all they can do at the moment. The little pack meeting ends and Rosa is getting ready to leave when Derek approaches her.

"You mentioned that you and Stiles knew the girl that died?" Derek asks and Rosa wonders where this is going.

"Yeah. We grew up with her. She used to be really close to us..." Rosa can't help the sadness that hits her when she thinks of growing up with Heather.

"Is he doing alright? Usually, he comes with you" Derek inquires and it hits Rosa that Derek is worried about her brother. Rosa can't help but smile softly, the edges of it tinged with sadness.

"He's taken it hard. She really was close to us. He wanted to be here but I told him to just stay home and process. As angels, even fallen angels, losing someone is...hard. Humans process things faster, easier. When we lost our mother, Claudia...it broke us. This is different, not as strong...but it still hurts and it'll take time. He'll be alright though" Rosa replies. Derek watches her for a moment before nodding. Rosa puts on her jacket, says goodbye to Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, then leaves. When she gets to the house, Stiles is there, though their father is not. He must've been called into work because of the body.

"So, guess who was asking about you?" Rosa says when she plops down onto the couch, beside her brother. He looks up from his homework, raising an eyebrow.

"Issac?" Stiles asks and Rosa shakes her head.

"No, Derek, actually," Rosa answers and Stiles' eyes widen.

"What? Really?" Stiles asks, perking up.

"Yeah. He seemed actually worried that you weren't at the meeting" Rosa says and she can sense the guilt that goes through his Grace. "Hey, it's not a big deal. He was just concerned. I think it's cute." Stiles flushes and Rosa thinks that's cute as well. They talk a bit more about the meeting, what it was about mostly, and a bit about their history assignment that Stiles has yet to even start, even though it's due in three days. Neither one mentions Peter, Scott, or even Jackson and eventually, Rosa makes dinner, and they eat alone since their father is at the station. When they are done eating, Rosa puts the leftovers away for their father and the curl up on the couch to watch a movie, eventually deciding around 2:30 AM to go to bed.

* * *

Rosa might actually kill Scott. She hasn't quite decided but she is definitely leaning more and more towards ripping him apart molecule by molecule. The thought pleases her and she wonders how upset Stiles would be if she did. The reason she wants to do so is that Scott cut ties with Stiles. She had given him an ultimatum, sure, but she thought he might actually get his act together and start being a best friend to her brother. Instead, he'd chosen to completely cut ties with Stiles and her brother wasn't taking it well. The whole thing with Heather was already throwing him off and now Scott just had to be the worst person in the entire town and fuck him over even more. Now, without her brother's knowledge, she was 'hunting' Scott.

The sky above her was rapidly darkening with her mood, as it always did when her emotions ran high. Before she knew it, it was raining, hard. Thunder sounded from the sky and lightning struck the ground as she stalked, knowing exactly where the wolf was. He had work today which meant he'd be at the Druid's clinic. She didn't trust Deaton in the slightest. He had a lot of knowledge but no desire to share any of it, not even for a price. Even Peter shared his knowledge when it benefited him, but Alan Deaton only spoke in riddles and even then, only when things were desperate, and the body counts high. She hated him almost as much as she hated Scott.

Rosa shoved the door to the Animal Clinic open, scowling at the little high pitched  _ring!_ the bell above the door gave. Her clothes were soaked from the pouring rain but she didn't care. There was no one in the Animal Clinic except for the damn Druid and the stupid wolf. Good. Rosa grinned darkly, her Grace rolling with the force of her anger. Deaton came to the front and he stopped without crossing the Mountain Ash barrier when he saw her. Rosa wanted to snort. Mountain Ash didn't affect her and Stiles, they were angels. She stalked closer.

"I want Scott" Rosa said, though the words almost came out as a growl. Her wings were arching behind her and a flash of lightning caused their shadows to show on the wall behind her. Rosa saw Deaton's eyes widen, the only time she'd ever seen him react to anything. Scott came out from the back and glared at her.

"What do you want?" He spat at her and her Grace reacted without her permission, the lightbulbs in the room busting, causing Scott to flinch.

"You" Her voice held power and she knew she was losing control fast but she couldn't help it. This whelp had hurt her brother over and over and over and she was ready to rip him apart molecule by molecule. The power in her voice called Scott to flinch and she stalked forward, vaulting right over the barrier, causing both of them to stare at her in shock. She kept advancing on Scott, completely ignoring Deaton. "You bastard! A girl we grew up with  _was murdered_ and you decided now was a good time to say 'Hey, you suck, I'm awesome and I don't care about you anymore'?!" Before she even fully realized what was happening, she was on Scott, her hands burning him because she was filtering her Grace to her hands.

Scott was shouting something and then the back of her head was throbbing. She fell off Scott, to the side of him. She could feel blood forming on the back of her head. She suddenly hates that she's been in this body for so long because she's gotten comfortable. She's been playing human so long that she's sank too deeply into the vessel and it's made her more susceptible to things like blows to the head. She dimly realized that she shouldn't have turned her back to Deaton before darkness dragged her down.

 


	5. Ch. 4 Kidnapped

Rosa can hear one voice clearly when she begins to wake. She can hear another voice, tinny, and it's clear the person in the room with her is talking on a phone. She quickly recognizes Deaton's soul and dimly realizes he's talking to Scott through his phone. She feels a strange heat and there is a light flickering around her, though her eyes are still closed. Her head doesn't hurt anymore and she can feel the dried blood caked on the back of her head and in her hair, which means she's been out long enough to heal. She forces her eyes to open and she flinches immediately when she realizes she is trapped in a ring of Holy Fire. She sits up, her eyes catching Deaton, who is standing about 15 feet away, speaking into a phone. The flames cast shadows over the warehouse and Rosa tries to not let the presence of the flames frighten her. Deaton hangs up the phone and walks over when he notices she's awake. Rosa glares up at him.

"I knew it. I knew you weren't trustworthy. I  _told_ Stiles you weren't to be trusted. But, of course, Scott is an idiot and trusts everyone except those he  _should_ trust," Rosa says.

"Like you?" Deaton is perfectly calm, as always, and it infuriates Rosa.

"Like _Stiles_. I couldn't care less if Scott trusted me but my brother has stuck by his side Scott's entire fucking life! Scott owes my brother everything, including his life! But he's always treated my brother like Scott can do better" Rosa goes to say something else but cuts off when the massive door to the warehouse slides open. A guy who is about six feet tall and built like a football player walks in. Rosa immediately knows he's a hunter and her wings arch behind her threateningly, the flickering flames causing them to cast shadows. The hunter stares impassively at the shadows as if he's seen it a million times and says something quietly to Deaton, who replies just as quietly. Rosa hates that the Holy Fire is dampening her senses.

After a moment, Deaton casts her a glance and there is a wicked gleam in his eye. Rosa glares as he leaves the warehouse and, due to the Holy Fire, her range. Rosa's eyes turn to the hunter standing in front of the ring and her stomach turns when she notices the jar of Holy Oil in his hands.

“I'm going to enjoy this,” The hunter declares as he walks closer to the ring, his voice menacing. Rosa is certain that he will. 

* * *

Peter's first instinct when he finds out Rosa is missing is to throttle the person who told him. But Isaac didn't do anything wrong and Peter knows he won't hurt Isaac...not to mention, Rosa and Stiles would kill him if he hurt Isaac. His second instinct is to immediately go searching for her, but he suppresses it because he's _smart_ and he knows he probably won't be able to find her on his own, even if he'd never admit it...at least not without  _some_ form of information. They have no suspects and no one with a motive. This only infuriates Peter more.

A pack meeting is called and it's just one long 'Who did it' meeting. Peter's wolf is itching to lash out but, despite how similar he feels to Rosa, Stiles' presence seems to help keep him somewhat calm. Stiles is angry and worried, which only worries Peter more. If  _Stiles_ is worried, everyone should be worried because Stiles is  _always_ right and Peter hopes his nephew realizes this soon. It turns out, Stiles is worried because he can't _sense or contact_ Rosa, and there are only two reasons why that would be.

"Either she's dead, which can't be the case because I would've felt her death, it would've been a shock wave of power. Or...she's trapped in a circle of Holy Fire," Stiles says. His tone on the last part is brimming with fury. Peter doesn't know what Holy Fire is, but he knows the thought of Rosa being trapped in it has Stiles' blood boiling, and that knowledge makes Peter's wolf just as angry. Stiles demands a map of the town and when one is laid out, he starts to ask questions about abandoned warehouses, near the edge of town. Seven separate ones are pointed out, but they are able to eliminate two, saying they are too close to residential areas. Unfortunately, that still leaves five to search. They decide that teams of three are best since they don't know what they'll be walking into. Stiles, Peter, and surprisingly, Isaac, are put on a team to search one of the warehouses. Derek, Boyd, and Erica are put on the second team, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson on a third team, which leaves two warehouses that have to be searched last.

Lydia, Allison, and Jackson leave immediately. It suddenly hits Peter, as Derek, Boyd, and Erica are getting into Derek's car, that Scott is not at the meeting. Even _Jackson_ had come to the meeting, but Scott was nowhere to be found. It made Peter suspicious. He didn't voice any of this to Stiles, deciding he had enough on his plate at the moment without throwing his ex-best friend as a suspect for the disappearance of his sister. Instead, they got in Peter's car and headed for the warehouse. Stiles had tried to insist on flying them, but it made Isaac uncomfortable and Peter wasn't sure how his wolf would react to it right now, so Peter drove. As soon as they were at the warehouse Stiles was out of the car and practically gliding to the doors, wrenching them open. His face turned sour and Peter quickly realized this was not the right warehouse. Stiles was angry that it wasn't right. Derek texts, saying the found nothing, and soon after, Allison texts Stiles saying the same thing. It takes everything in Peter not to lose it, and to keep the facade of calm up. He gets back in his car, Stiles eventually following, and they head to one of the other warehouses. 

* * *

Rosa refuses to give the stupid hunter the satisfaction of her screams, but it's gotten increasingly difficult. She can't heal anymore. Every weapon was dipped in Holy Oil, which prevented her from healing properly, and she'd been tortured for several hours now. About an hour ago, the hunter had gotten angry that she wasn't making much noise, so he brought in several other hunters. They'd dipped chains into the holy oil and clasped them around her wrists so they could get closer without her doing anything. Together, they'd torn her up pretty good, but still, she refused to scream. The pain was starting to become unbearable. She was certain it had been over 24 hours that she'd been in their hands and more blood was on the floor than what was in her body, she was sure.

There were probably ten male hunters in total, and four females. All of them seemed to have a problem with Angels, a reason they _loathed_ them, and they gleefully took their anger out on her. The first scream was ripped out of her when they'd thrown her to the ground particularly close the Holy Fire, which her wings had landed on. She lets out a hoarse scream and scrambles away from the flames, moving her wings as fast as she can. The gleam in the hunters eyes is suddenly terrifying to her. Together, they hold her down as best they can, and start to burn her with the Holy Fire. They take weapons dipped in Holy Oil and set them on fire and cut her with them. Each press of the Holy Fire rips another scream from her and when one of them catches her wings in the flames again, her scream of pain is almost inhuman. The pain is so bad, she passes out.


End file.
